Recovery
by Krazykriss
Summary: Follows 'Mike's anger'. Mike is punished for what he did, meanwhile, Mia is recovering from Mike's unwanted gift of unwanted bruises. What's his punishment? Let's say it's embarrassing...


**Recovery**

* * *

Mia's POV

I was lying in the recovery room. There was ice packs on every inch of my bruised body. It felt good. Jay was holding my hand.

"Jayden..." He looked at me.

"Yes, Mia?"

"I just want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming in and seeing me. If you hadn't come in at that moment, the next time, Mike could have killed me." Jayden sighed.

"No one's gonna hurt you ever again, Mia." I smiled. He kissed my head. The team came in.

"Hey, Mia, how ya doin'?"

"Bruised, hurting, tired."

"That's pretty normal to be hurting, the tired part, just rest." I nodded as I lost consciousness and faded into darkness.

* * *

Mike's POV

I can't believe this! I just ruined my whole life, All because I was jealous of Mia getting the disc. I know I hurt her, but not that much! I swear! I'm surprised she can even walk. I feel bad. After my dad's lecture, he sent me to my room.

He took out everything. All I have no is books and my bed and ya know. He's nto even sure about the bed. He locked my door and yelled from the bottom of the staircase that he was going to the Shiba house.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Mia was sitting on the couch, talking to Emily. Everyone one else was on the floor. I heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. It was Sam.

"I came to talk to Ji and get Mike's stuff." I let him in. He went to Mike's room, where Ji was.

* * *

Normal POV

"I came to get his stuff."

"I packed it all up for you."

"Great. I'm really sorry about what happened. Who'd he beat up anyway?"

"Mia, the pink ranger."

"I feel so bad." Ji and Sam grabbed the rest of Mike's clothes and shoes and went to put them in Sam's car. They both went back inside.

"I'm sorry, Mia about what happened. How hard did he hit you?"

* * *

Mia's POV

I stood up and took off my shirt, leaving only my shorts and purple tanktop on. He gasped. I nodded.

"Oh, my Lord. I should kill him for this."

"It's fine."

"No, Mia.", Ji said.

"It isn't.", Kevin finished.

"Mike deserves everything he gets for this.", Jayden said as he held me closer to him.

"I admire you forgave my son, Mia, but he does deserve serious punishment for this.", Sam said. I nodded.

"Ok."

"God, how is she even walking?"

"Some secret are better left untold.", Ji said.

"Yeah right. I'll talk to you later. Mia, take it easy."

"I will. Thanks."

"Bye." With that, he went to his car and drove home. I wonder what's gonna happen to Mike.

* * *

Mike's POV

Ok, so now, my dad's officially done. Wasn't me feeling bad about what I did to Mia enough? Obvisiously not. My dad threw a bowl with veggies in it. The punishments are beginning!

Jayden's POV

Lunchtime. Everyone's in the kitchen. I put a really soft pillow on Mia's seat. It's gonna be really quiet in here without Mike fighting with Kevin and Ji. He deserved more than he's getting. I never told Mia, but he's getting sent to some camp to learn discipline and respect. Not boot-camp, but a special place to find his sensitivity, some place for chicks. I almost feel sorry for him... **NOT!**

* * *

Mike's POV

Oh, my God! Seriously?! I gotta to some chick camp for 4 weeks. My dad's packing my stuff tonight. My life really is over!

* * *

Mia's POV

Jayden told us Mike's punishments. Everyone laughed, except me. I actualy felt bad for him... and guilty.

"I actually for bad for him..", I said. I really did.

"He has it coming, Mia.", Emily said.

"He was your boyfriend. Don't you miss him?"

"Not after what he did to my big 'sister'." Emily hugged me. I winced. She pulled away.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"I think that's an awesome punishment.", Antonio said.

"Right! If my kids ever hit a woman, not like they're sister, but like his mother or wife or any other chick, that's exactly where's he goin'!", Kevin stated. He high fived Antonio.

"Then, you better get a good job.", Ji informed."Mike's allowance until he was 21 is gone."

"Besides, you don't need to spend more than $200.00 on that. All I takes a good kick in the rear!", Jayden laughed.

"Amen, Jayden.", Ji said as he fist bumped Jayden, who was still laughing.

"When does he start?", Emily asked.

"Tomorrow.", Jayden answered. Ji poured a cup of sme purple liquid in it and handed it to me. I stared at him.

"What's that?"

"Medicine. It'll make the pain go in and soon, the bruises won't be so noticable. It'll take 2 or 3 days." I drank it. I felt it taking effect. It was super good, though. I drank the whole cup.

* * *

Normal POV

Over the next 4 days, Mia was still recovering from her bruises. Mike was 3 days into camp and hated it, but the more time he spent in the camp, the more he felt guilty about he he had did to Mia... and that means progress. The team was happy Mia was feeling better.

Mia was still out of training for a week, the rangers, hoped, but it could be 2 weeks. She was sitting and watching them train. She stood up and walked to Jayden.

"What's wrong?"

"That's kinda how Mike hit me. Like this." She took Jayden's stick and whacked the dummy just like Mike had hit her.

"Ow...", Emily said.

"Well, it sure didn't feel good." Jayden touch her shoulder, on a bruise.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not if someone touches it, but If I bump into something, then yeah."

"Understandable." Ji said, coming out of the house. "Mi, what are you doing? You know you can train."

"I was showing them how Mike hit me."

"How?" Mia hit the dummy again, showing Ji."

"That's not the only thing he did..."

"What else did he do?", Kevin asked.

"JI, can I take the dummy off the stand? And I'll put it back."

"Don't worry about it, Antonio will do it."

"I will?", Antonio quickly asked. Jayden snickered.

"'Kay." Mia took it off the stand and got on her knees and put it to the ground, kinda hardly. Everyone gasped. She stood up and laid it down. She kicked it, where her stomach was, super hard.

"He kicked you in your stomach?" Mia sighed and pulled her shirt, just to show the bruise on her stomach.

"And he pushed your head to the ground?", Emily asked. Mia nodded.

"Well, for that, he really deserves prison!", Antonio said.

"Who knows?", Ji asked. "Maybe he'll get fixed at the camp."

"We can only hope.", Kevin said.

* * *

Mike's POV

The dinner here sucks. I drank some water as I dialed Mia's number. I had my phone number on Privacy manger, so she won't know it's me and have Ji or Jayden answer.

_"Hello?"_

_"Mia."_

_"Yeah, whose this?"_

_"It's Mike." _


End file.
